


Hanging out

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring out into the sunset, Cullen and Amelia share stories and just enjoying being away from Skyhold for a couple of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging out

**Author's Note:**

> Any Constructive Critique is helpful as im not used to writing anything but essays haha

“Wait did you really? You have to tell me more” Cullen said chuckling holding back from going into a full blown laugh.  
“Alright, alright” came out lightly from Amelia while she shifted positions on the cool grass. Looking out over hill she continued the story. “So I made a Nug suit, it was the Worst thing in the History of ever!”

She was trying to continue to talk but it proved more difficult when she turned to look at Cullen who was red in the face from holding the laugh, you could have sworn he was going to bruise a rib from holding it in.

“And I hid in the closet in his office, and when he settled into his chair I jumped out and screamed NUG POWER” She couldn’t take it, and she fell onto her back holding her ribs as she laughed.

Chuckling, Cullen had to ask,  
“What happened after that?”

After a minute or two, she wasn’t sure how long she was laughing, she sat back up to answer his question. He didn’t mind the wait, her laugh was like music to his ears.  
“He had me sing the Champions of the Just, **Sing it!** In front of everyone for almost a week, I hated it, but it was so worth it trust me”

“I can’t believe he was scared of Nugs” he chuckled. “How did you find out in the first place?”  
“I can’t recall how, I must have heard it from one of the Templar trainers.”

She repositioned her legs to better sit on the grass, she played with it sliding her fingers across the dew covered greens. “I didn’t _normally_ do pranks in the Templar barracks, I tried to be good, as hard as it to believe” she giggled at her own sentence.

Cullen looked at her, his gaze not leaving her face for what felt like to him was an eternity. And he had hoped it was, but she then turned to face him. “What do think will happen when this is all over?  
He raised an eyebrow at the question, he never considered the answer before and hoped she would say something more.

“I mean after this, the war, the breach closed and gone, and peace back in Thedas…” her voice began to trail, almost as if she herself was trying to come up with an answer.

“Well” Cullen began to say, “I’m sure Varric will write about this as one of his books. Do you think I’ll be in it?”  
She chuckled at his answer, it wasn’t what she expected.

“ _Anything_ is possible at this point”

He pulled her as close as his clothes would let him and put his arm around her and sighed. “In all honesty, I don’t care what happens as long as we are together”

Her face lit up with a light blush as she nuzzled her head into the fur of his coat that he kept on, only because she liked it so much. “I… would like that.”

He placed his hand under chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. The setting sun lit them up in such a way they almost matched the fire lamp he had next to him. He stared at her for a few seconds then pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her cheek in his palm and tracing the scar on her lip with his thumb.  
Pulling back from the kiss he brushed her eyes, as if he was trying to brush the tired look from them. He didn’t want her falling asleep, not yet anyway.  
“Me too” he whispered while leaning in for one more kiss.

Amelia smirked, looking into his eyes, then turning her head away blushed. “You said that...”

“Did I now?”

He smirked as he slowly lowered her down onto the blanket till they were both staring up at the now starry sky.  
“It was nice you managed to get a few days of just us”  
“it is nice “

Amelia moved in closer till she was resting her head on his chest. Just a simple yawn left her lips as she fell asleep in his arms. Her yawning acted like a beckon to him as he felt himself drift into sleep, to meet her in his dreams.


End file.
